Vendetta and Love
by Rena1ssance
Summary: A Vampyre Hunter has a vendetta against a prestigious Vampyre family. The only trouble is, the Vampyre hunter has fallen for the heir of that Vampyre family! How will the Vampyre Hunter carry out their vendetta, when it involves the one they love?
1. Moonlight

Please review~ I would appreciate it, and it would motivate me to write. Thank you, and enjoy =)

[Inspired by my 'Darling']

**1. Moonlight**

The sun had set behind the tall buildings of the city, flooding the sky with scarlet, like a bleeding wound. Although it was summer, the temperature had dropped as darkness crept across the sky. Hinata suppressed a shiver as the wind caressed her skin like cool fingers. Her cousin Neji glanced at her, his pale eyes flashed like silver in the deepening dusk. Neji was tall and solidly built. He was the strongest and fastest person Hinata knew. He was also extremely handsome with his long dark hair, that gleamed bronze under the yellow streetlights, and strong forearms that revealed firm muscles and smooth skin.

Hinata sighed quietly and ran her fingers through her long blue-black tresses.  
_I know it's weird to compare myself to a guy, but I wish I looked more like Neji-nii san. I wish I was more attractive, _thought Hinata. The wind rushed through the trees, causing leaves to rustle, and rubbish to grate against the gravel road as they scattered. Hinata shivered.  
"Hinata-sama, are you cold?" Neji asked in a quiet voice.  
"I-I'm okay," Hinata replied, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"We're almost there."  
Hinata could hear the underling message: _bare with it_. She nodded, knowing that if she were to speak, her voice would betray her emotions. The path before her eyes blurred slightly with her unshed tears.  
_I'm so weak it's pathetic! _She thought, reprimanding herself furiously.

Neji and Hinata turned the corner and saw a bright blue neon sign flashing brightly in the approaching darkness: _Moonlight_. A line of people stood outside the club, waiting to be let in. Neji simply strolled to the front of the line, as if he owned the place. Hinata hurried to catch up, half running after Neji. The low throb of music pulsated through the air, making Hinata's fingertips tingle. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. It was her first time in such a place, and the task set by her father was making her feel uneasy.

The bouncer looked at Neji. Neji was dressed in straight black jeans, and a black button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his slim neck and collarbone. His long hair was tied back neatly, emphasizing his facial features. His eyes had darkened in the light, and were like steal as he looked back at the bouncer. Neji was undeniably sexy, and dangerous.

The bouncer crossed his arms over his large chest and tilted his head, as if to gain a better view of Hinata. She wore knee high leather boots and a silky black dress that brushed her thighs. She blushed under the bouncer's gaze and looked down. The bounce's hand snaked towards her and lifted her chin. Her rose-pink lips opened in a squeak, as she saw Neji tense in her peripheral vision.  
"Go on in sweetie," said the bouncer with a nod. He smirked as Neji passed.

The music was louder, almost deafening inside the club. Bright lights throbbed like blood being propelled through the veins. The hot pink, ice blue, and grass green lights swept over the bodies that were crowded on the dance floor. Hips were swaying to the beat, sweat rolling off bodies, and limbs intertwined.

"Be careful." Warned Neji as he disappeared into the crowd.  
Hinata looked around, feeling lost. She didn't know where to start. She was so new at this. She had no idea how to tell who was a vampire.  
"Lost?" asked a voice behind her. She spun around and saw a cute guy looking at her with concern. He was as tall as Neji, with bronze skin. His golden hair was spiked up dangerously, as if he could poke your eye out if you stood too close. His eyes were the deepest blue Hinata had ever seen. She smiled slowly. He didn't seem dangerous.  
"I, I was just looking for my cousin," Hinata replied trying not to stutter.

"Do you want to sit down until you find your cousin?" he asked with a friendly grin.  
"Hinata!" Neji's voice sounded angry.  
Hinata whirled to see Neji step out of the sea of dancing bodies and walk towards her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed quietly.  
"I, he just, we were…" she shook her head, unable to form a sentence. She couldn't understand where Neji's hostility came from.  
"Hey, take your hands off her!" the blonde boy demanded.  
Neji whirled on the boy, "Stay away from her." His voice was low and dangerous, with a hidden threat. Then he proceeded to drag Hinata away from the boy.

Unknown to Neji and Hinata, they were being watched by a pair of dark eyes.


	2. Confrontation

**2. Confrontation**

"What do you think you were doing?"  
"I, I don't know," Hinata admitted.  
Neji sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Wait here for fifteen minutes, then go through the back door," he commanded, pointing to the exit with his chin.  
As soon as Neji had disappeared again, the blonde boy showed up.  
"What's up with him? I didn't even get to tell you my name!" he muttered darkly, his eyes watching Neji's back.  
Hinata looked at him, unsure of what to do. He was dressed in dark jeans, and a burnt orange shirt.  
"I'm Naruto," he said loudly over the music.  
"I'm…"  
"Hey, Naruto! I've been lookin everywhere for you! Sakura's here," yelled a boy with wild brown hair.  
Hinata, quietly slipped away. Being near that wild looking boy felt as if someone had dumped ice water down her back.  
"Okay, I'll be… hey! Where did she go?" Naruto looked at the empty space next to him, "Kiba! You scared that girl away!" Naruto whined.  
"Huh? What girl? Who cares anyways? I thought you were into Sakura," retorted Kiba, as he ruffled his messy brown hair.  
At that moment, Naruto caught a glimpse of Sakura making her way towards them, and his thoughts of the other girl disappeared.

Hinata stood with her back pressed against the cold brick wall of the club. In a few minutes she would be able to leave and find Neji. Finally, she couldn't stand it. It was close to ten minutes. She kept to the shadows of the club, weaving her away around couples that were immersed with each other.  
Her hand reached out for the handle of the door, when her neck prickled.  
"I wouldn't go out just yet if I were you," said a cool voice.  
Hinata looked behind her and saw a boy with fair skin, and dark hair. His dark hair fell on both sides of his face, partially obscuring his onyx eyes that gleamed in the dim light.  
"Why, why can't I go out?" asked Hinata.  
"It's dangerous to go outside alone," he replied causally.  
He wore a dark blue shirt, with the collar flipped up, a dark grey jacket, and black jeans.  
"I'm meeting someone."  
"What if the person you're meeting is dangerous?" he took a step closer to her.  
Hinata instinctively took a step back, pushing the exit door open.  
"Hey!" the boy called out, and his hand brushed Hinata's arm.

They stumbled outside the club, and Hinata saw in horror that the boy's eyes had flashed red, like blood.  
"Your eyes!" she gasped.  
The boy stared at her, his eyes drawn together in concentration. The sound of a rubbish bin being tipped over echoed in the alleyway they had stumbled into. A low breathy sigh followed, and Hinata tensed. The raven-haired boy's eyes followed the sound, and he ran towards it. Hinata ran after him, feeling as if she were pulled towards it.

As she turned the corner, she saw Neji's brown hair, cascading down his back, free from restraint. He was wrapped around a girl in a passionate embrace.  
"Neji!" Hinata chocked out quietly.

Suddenly everything had changed. Hinata found herself half lying on the ground. The raven hair was crouched in front of Hinata, something dark silver glinted in his hand. Neji's stance mirrored the raven hair, and a low growl escaped between his lips. Between Neji's blood stained lips.


	3. Battle

**3. Battle**

_This can't be happening_! Screamed Hinata's mind. The night had transformed into a disaster. Neji's eyes gleamed like the reflective eyes of a night animal, and were focused on the dark haired boy. Around Neji's eyes, thick veins bulged out, indicating that Neji was using his special vampyre powers. Neji moved lightning fast, striking out at the boy with open palms. The boy's sword gleamed wickedly in the moonlight, as he side-stepped Neji's attacks. The boy's eyes were blood red, and appeared to provide him with special powers, as he was able to defend himself and counter attack against Neji.

Suddenly the edge of the boy's sword caught the edge of Neji's arm. Neji hissed in defiance, and bared his razor sharp fangs at the boy.  
Hinata cried out in fear, and tried to stand, but stumbled. He legs were weak with fear and confusion.  
"Stop! Wait! What are you doing?" she cried.  
The two replied in union.  
"Vampyre hunter." Neji spat the words out as if they tasted bitter.  
"Vampyre." The boy stated in a cold voice, seeped with hate.

Tears dripped down Hinata's cheeks as she saw Neji's wound.  
_This is all my fault,_ she thought. _I led him here, to Neji._

The simple exchanged fueled their battle. Neji's strikes were so fast, he was a blur of black and bronze. The vampyre hunter was swift, managing to hold his ground. Then Neji spun, and a hot white light shielded him, throwing the vampyre hunter back. Then Neji was pinned to the wall, the sword in his chest. Black blood gurgled from his lips as he spoke.  
"How? What did you do?" he choked. Somewhere in his attack, the vampyre hunter had managed to counter attack.  
"It's my ability," he replied with a bored expression.  
"You know you missed my heart."  
"I missed on purpose. I have questions for you."  
"Like I'd tell you anything." Neji gathered a mouthful of blood and spat in the vampyre hunter's face.  
"Disgusting leech." The vampyre hunter pushed his sword up. Neji's face contorted in pain. Neji grimaced at him, with his black stained fangs.

"Stop! Please don't hurt him! I'll tell you whatever you want!" cried Hinata.  
The vampyre hunter slowly turned his head in her direction.  
"What could a human tell me about vampyres? Did you know vampyres even existed?" he asked.  
"I'm not a hu–"  
"HINATA!" roared Neji, and he grabbed the vampyre hunter 's wrists, digging his clawed nails in. With his iron grip, he torn the vampyre's hand from the sword, and pulled the sword out with a pained cry, as his flesh burned from the hilt engraved with markings. The sword dropped with an empty clank on the floor, smoke rising from the hilt. Neji managed to hit the vampyre hunter in the chest, which sent him one step back, gasping.

Everything was over in that moment. Neji had fled with Hinata, into the night, away from the vampyre hunter.


	4. Conversation

**4. Conversation**

Hinata wept as she bandaged Neji's wounds. Vampyre's usually had an incredible rate of recovery. However Neji's wounds were caused by a vampyre hunter, and a vampyre hunter's weapon.  
"Are you hurt?" Neji asked.  
Hinata shook her head, crystal tears fell onto Neji's pale skin. His face was drained of all colour.  
"I'm sorry," whispered Hinata.  
Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "It was a bad night. Fox, wolf, _and_ a vampyre hunter," he muttered, eyes dark with revenge.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at his bedroom door. It slid open and Hinata's father Hiashi, and younger sister Hanabi entered the room.  
"Fox, wolf, and vampyre hunter?" repeated Hiashi.  
"Otosama!" Hinata bowed in respect, and furiously wiped her tears. Hiashi ignored her.  
"Yes, Ojisama." Neji bowed his head.  
"What is this world coming to? Moonlight is our territory. Now it is being filled with filthy canines and detestible hunters." Hiashi paced the room.  
Hanabi sat down next to Neji and smirked.  
"I thought you were indestructible," she giggled, poking his arm gently.  
Neji's lips twitched, then hardened.  
"Ojisama, I believe we may have a problem on our hands. The hunter that attacked us, was no ordinary hunter. He bore the Sharingan."  
Hiashi froze, then slowly turned and looked at the Neji. Something unspoken passed between them.  
"Leave Neji and I alone," Hiashi spoke firmly, indicating that he did not want to be spied on.

Hinata and Hanabi left the room.  
"How was your night?" asked Hinata, once they had entered the corridor to their rooms.  
"It was awesome. Otosama was really happy I managed to complete his mission. My training is going well too. I should be allowed out to test my skills by the next new moon." Gushed Hanabi.  
Hinata nodded, happy for her sister's success, but crushed at her failure and for causing Neji to be wounded.  
"You hungry?" asked Hanabi, "I doubt you were able to get a bite."  
"I'm not hungry," replied Hinata. Her stomach was full of churning emotions, that made her feel sick.  
"You sure? I have some blood bags stashed in my room." Hanabi winked.  
Hinata gave a small laugh, and followed Hanabi into her room.

Hinata drank slowly, allowing the red liquid to quench the ache in her jaws, and soothe her anxiety.  
"You know, you're going to have to hunt a human one day. You can't live off blood bags," commented Hanabi.  
Hinata nodded, "tonight was suppose to be my hunt."  
Hanabi's eyebrows knitted together. "That sucks. Althought it's kind of exciting. I mean, you got to meet all of our enemies in one place at the same time."  
"Maybe it's a sign?" Hinata murmured.  
"What sign?"  
"That I shouldn't hunt. Shouldn't take the life…"  
"Stop," Hanabi held her hand out in a stop sign.  
"Don't say another word. You know the rules. You know what we are, and you know better than anyone, our education. Life exists to sustain us."  
Hinata nodded slowly, but deep down she knew and felt that it was wrong to take life. But Hanabi was right. She couldn't exist on blood bags forever.


End file.
